


May Nothing but Death Do Us Part (Phan and KicktheStickz Hogwarts au)

by heylazeh



Series: May Nothing but Death Do Us Part (Phan and KicktheStickz Hogwarts au) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (They don't have an account on here), Amazingphil - Freeform, Chris Kendall - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Everyone is introduced at some point, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, KickThePj - Freeform, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Maybe more to come - Freeform, Other Youtubers, PJ Liguori - Freeform, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, The Fantastic Foursome - Freeform, Theres a lot of YouTubers, YAY FOR SHIPS, YouTube/Harry Potter Crossover, bye, collaboration between a friend and I, crabstickz - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, harry potter book one, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylazeh/pseuds/heylazeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil smiled as well and began, “Promise from today on, we will be the best of friends. The type of friends that no matter what happens, they will remain friends”</p><p>“We promise” They all smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

        “Mum? Dad?” A young boy of ginger hair and blue eyes asked his mother and father.  
  
“Yes Philip?” his mother replied, looking down to him.  
   
“Will I like it at Hogwarts? Will I make any friends there?” he asked, with a look of uncertainty in his eyes.  
   
Looking into her son’s eyes, smile on her face, she began “Of course you will Phil, and you will make a lot of friends, its for children like you, special children”  
   
“But mum, what if “special” is not a good thing?” Phil asked, “the children at my old school did not think it of a good thing, they used to call me a freak”  
   
“Special is a good thing Philip” his mother said, with a small laugh, “normalness leads to sadness”  
   
“Plus” his mother added, “those children are a thing of the past, the new friends you’ll meet here are not”  
   
“You’re right mum” Phil replied, a confident smile growing on his face.  
   
“Your mother is always right” Phil’s father added, with a chuckle. But then after a minute that once laughing face fades to a serious one, “but now all we have to do is find that platform”  
   
And that’s when Phil realized, they have been stopped right in front of a brick wall, a brick wall which connects both Platforms 9 and 10, ‘but where’s 9 ¾?’ he questions.  
   
  
        “You seem lost,” a voice said, pulling Phil out from his daze.  
   
“Yeah, I guess I- I mean we are” Phil said, turning to where he heard the voice. He looked over to see a boy, around his age, brown hair and brown eyes.  
   
“Are you looking for Platform 9 ¾?” the boy asked, a smile on his face.  
   
“Yes actually, do you know where to find it?” Phil asked.  
   
“You’ve been standing right in front of it” the boy chuckled, “I’m Dan by the way”  
   
“Phil” Phil replied simply, “and what do you mean ‘I’ve been standing right in front of it?’” he added.  
   
“Here, I’ll show you” Dan said, turning to the wall and saying, “all you have to do is run into the wall”  
   
“RUN INTO THE WALL?!?!?!” Phil exclaimed, then realized everyone had turned to him because of his sudden exclamation, making him whisper the next part, “are you mental?!?!?”  
   
“Nope, just a wizard. Trust me on this” Dan said, with a smirk.  
  
Phil took a deep breath and said, “okay fine”  
   
He slowly shut his eyes and gripped his trolley as he ran towards the wall, waiting for a sudden impact, but he didn’t feel any.  
   
“Open your eyes” a voice said, and he did.  
   
“Wow” Phil said in awe, a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said “Hogwarts Express, eleven o’clock”. Phil looked behind him and saw a archway where the barrier had been, with the words “Platform 9 ¾” on it. He had done it.  
   
He turned to the voice again, and again saw Dan, who was laughing at his reaction, “its okay, that was my first reaction too. Now come on, lets go say “goodbye” to our parents and then go find a seat upon the train”  
   
“Wait-“ Phil said, “my parents, they-“  
   
“Its’ alright, they’re here” Dan said, pointing to where his mother and father stood, talking to a man and women, “my parents showed them how to get to the platform. Like I did you”  
   
“Oh okay, lets go then” Phil replied, making his way towards his parents, with Dan closely following making his way towards his.  
   
After a quick goodbye, the two made their way towards the train or “Hogwarts Express”  
   
   
            After having put away their trolleys (luggage, etc…) they made their way through the halls of the train, all the compartments seemed to have three or more people. Which meant Dan and Phil could not sit together, so they kept looking, they kept looking until they reached the end of the train.  
  
“Hey” Dan said to the two in the last compartment, they seem to be first years as well, “mind if we join you?”  
   
“Not at all” One of them said, and Dan and Phil made their way into the compartment and took a seat, one across from the other.  
  
  
            “I’m Dan, Dan Howell” Dan said, feeling as though introductions were needed, “and this is Phil” he said, pointing to Phil.  
   
“Phil Lester” Phil smiled.  
   
“I’m Pj Liguori” the boy with the brown hair and green eyes said, then pointed at the boy across from him “and this is my friend, whom I just met, Chris Kendall”  
   
“Hi!” Chris perked up; Chris had brown hair and brown eyes, like Dan.  
   
And from then on, a conversation sprouted, a conversation leading up to one very important promise.  
   
“I’ve never really had that many friends........” Phil admitted awkwardly.  
   
“It’s alright, we’ll be your friends!” Dan said, proudly.  
   
“Really?!?!?!?!” Phil asked, shocked.  
   
“Of course” Pj replied.  
   
“Yup! For sure!” Chris added.  
   
“Wow, okay, thanks guys” Phil said, “this really means a lot”  
   
Chris smiled at him and said, “No problem!”   
   
Phil smiled as well and began, “Promise from today on, we will be the best of friends. The type of friends that no matter what happens, they will remain friends”  
   
“We promise” They all smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

         The boys were all very happy with one another, upon making the promise. They started to share things about themselves blindly.  
  
"I love lions!" Phil said first, smiling brightly.  
  
"I really want to play Quidditch this year, and I wish I didn't have to wait." Dan shrugged.  
  
"I like exploring!" Pj grinned.  
  
"I like trains." Chris said with a blank expression on his face, suddenly bursting into laughter along with the other three.  
  
"Anything from the trolley dears?" the trolley lady asked.  
  
"4 Bertie Bott's Every flavored beans, 8 chocolate frogs, 4 chocolate wands, 4 droobles, 4 licorice wands, and 8 pumpkin pasties." Dan said, holding out a big wad of galleons.  
  
"Merlin Dan, do they not feed you where you come from?" Pj quirked a brow.  
  
"Nah, they feed me fine, I just want to share all the candy with all of you, I mean, why else would I get four of everything?" Dan shrugged, getting the candy from the trolley lady saying "Thank you" before she left.  
  
"Wait a minute.... your last name is Howell, right?" Chris asked, taking a chocolate frog. Dan nodded.  
  
"Is it that one with one of the longest lines of Slytherins?" Chris asked, a bit of fear in his eye.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not like I'll rip out your heart. My family is good, promise. I think my grandma was friends with yours." He says to Chris. "you're the Kendall Gryffindor's right?" Dan asked. Chris nodded.  
  
"And proud of it! I'll bring pride to my family for keeping the line of Gryffindors!" Chris grinned.  
  
"What do you guys mean by house? And whats a Griffin's door and a Slyther- what was it?" Phil asked clueless.  
  
"Oh right, you're a muggleborn. Well, there are four houses. Gryffindor is the house of the brave, adventurous people. The risk takers.There's Slytherin, the house of the ambitious ones that have a bad reputation. Ravenclaw's are the smart and creative ones, and Hufflepuffs are usually the nice ones, and they're just as great as all the others despite the popular belief. I don't think houses matter honestly." Dan explained to Phil.  
  
"Wow, thats amazing! How do they get in? Is there some kind of ritual?" Phil asked excitedly with his mouth full of chocolate.  
  
"No, there's a hat that sorts you. It knows everything about you the second it's placed on your head. It knows all your secrets, your personality, your past, and some say, even your future." Dan smiled at Phil.  
  
"That makes it even better!" Phil said. The boys continued to talk on the train, and had pretend wand fights with their sugary wands. They pretended like they were famous wizards, and all around had a good trip on the way to Hogwarts. For once in his life, Phil felt like this was where he belonged. His first real friends that wouldn't leave him, and he knew it this time. Everything felt so in place for Phil, everything seemed right, and nothing could change that.  
  
After getting into their robes, the train went for a complete stop. "Come on, we don't want to be late for the boats!" Pj smiled, dragging Chris behind him.  
  
"Hey, I can walk for myself!" Chris laughed, letting go of Pj's hand.  
  
"I know, but it was better that way." Pj grinned at Chris. The four boys made their way off the train.  
  
"Frs' years ov'r here!" a very tall and giant man, who also looked friendly and happy was calling out.  
  
"That's Hagrid, he's the groundskeeper. He's half giant." Dan whispered to Phil.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Phil asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"No, just a fun fact." Dan shrugged as they followed Hagrid. They were lead to boats that looked as if it could fit four people inside. Dan and Phil sat on one side while Chris and Pj sat on the other. As far as Phil was concerned, the boat ride was beautiful. The water was like a mirror, it could show the sky and the lights of the Hogwarts castle. Hogwarts looked magnificent, it looked so warm and welcoming, and it looked like something from Medieval times as far as Phil knew. The boat ride was silent for the most part, since all of the boys were in awe.  
  
"This is amazing." Phil whispered.  
  
"And we get to go here for school every year." Dan grinned, whispering back. The students were lead into a big room, that was crowded.  
  
"Dan Howell, right?" A posh voice sounded behind the four boys. The boys turned around. Chris and Pj shared a slightly annoyed and fearful look.  
  
"Chris and I are going to find somewhere less crowded. Phil, why don't you join us?" Pj hinted towards Phil, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Okay, you guys go ahead. Phil and I will find you later." Dan shrugged. Dan faced the posh voice. "Yeah, I'm Dan, what's your name?" Dan said in a cheerful way. The boy had bleach blond hair that was slicked back, with gray eyes.        
  
"Draco Malfoy, my mum knows your mum." Draco said, shaking Dan's hand. He turned to Phil. "Who are you?" he said in a rude voice, and not the nice voice he had used with Dan.  
  
"My name's Phil! Phil Lester." Phil grinned.  
  
"I've never heard the name Lester. What are you, a mudblood?" Draco glared.  
  
"Hey, lay off him. He's cool." Dan defended him.  
  
"Whatever. Hey Phil, why don't you leave this to us purebloods?" Draco said, still holding his glare.  
  
"Fine, see you around guys!" Phil smiled, going to the back of the room to Chris and Pj.  
  
A few minutes later, a woman with her hair in a tight bun entered the room, as everything fell silent.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house. Today you will be sorted into your own houses..." The lady continued on. Phil didn't listen to it much though, since it was all explained to him before. And before they knew it, they were put into alphabetical order for the sorting to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

    “The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards...." McGonagall began, explaining more about the houses and the house systems. Until she finally said, “I shall return when we are ready for you,” and left the room.  
  
The room was filled with children chatting until the sound of screams erupted in the room.   
  
Dan turned to see what caused it, and saw about twenty ghosts. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.  
  
“New students!” said one of the ghosts, finally acknowledging them and stopping the argument. This ghost was the Fat Friar, or so he heard. “About to be sorted, I suppose?”  
  
A few people, nodded mutely. Dan on the other hand, just smiled and nodded.  
  
“Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!” The Friar added. “My old house, you know.”  
  
Laughs could be heard from next to the brown haired boy.  
  
The boy, or Dan, turned to see who it was from. It was Draco and his buddies, who Dan had been talking to until the ghosts had appeared.  
  
Dan had opened his mouth, about to say something when he got cut off by a sharp voice saying:  
  
“Move along now,” the voice said "The Sorting Ceremony’s about to start.”  
  
He turned to see who it was, only to see Professor McGonagall had returned.   
  
“Now, form a line,” She told the first years, “and follow me.”  
  
And they did.  
  
  
    As they made their way through the huge double doors, Dan looked around in awe.  
  
Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the stage where an old brown hat, or the Sorting Hat, sat on a stool. After a bit of walking, they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.   
  
The first years just stood there, trying to avoid all the staring eyes. While Dan turned his attention from the older students to the hat and noticed something. The hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing.  
  
'The Sorting Hat song' Dan thought, smiling to himself. But that didn't last because just moments after the song finished, the whole Hall erupted in applause.  
  
From that moment on Dan silenced everything out, just letting his mind wander. Until he heard his name being called out, he looked about and realized it was from Professor McGonagall. It was his turn.  
  
Confidently, Dan made his way towards the hat and sat over on the stool. McGonagall stood behind him, and placed the hat on his head.  
  
"Ah, yes. Another Howell. Always great to have you." The Hat began, "I know exactly where to put you........ Slytherin!!"  
  
Applause broke out from the Slytherin table as he made his way to it and sat down  
  
  
    Time passed by slowly from that moment on.   
  
Until a familiar name was called out, "Chris Kendall".  
  
Chris hesitantly made his way towards the stage and sat down on the stool.  
  
Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head, after about three minutes, the hat had not said a thing. Which confused everyone, even the teachers.  
  
That lasted for another two minutes until the hat finally spoke:  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
The whole room went dead quiet, Chris, who had just gotten up from his seat, stood in shock.  
  
Finally, after a good five minutes, Chris gathered enough courage to walk over to the Hufflepuff table. He could feel everyones eyes on him.  
  
So he just sat down.  
  
    The ceremony continued, as nothing had happened, from that point on. Until it finally reached 'L'.  
  
"Phil Lester" McGonagall called out.  
  
Phil, like Chris, made his towards the stage hesitantly. But not without a helpful shove from Pj, who was the only one from the four friends, to not be sorted yet alongside Phil.  
  
Phil took a seat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head, "Ah yes. Very interesting" the hat said.   
  
"What's interesting?" Phil asked, but got no response except the sudden exclamation from the hat, "Hufflepuff" the hat called out.   
  
The Hufflepuff table cheered as he got up from the stool and made his way towards it. He sat next to Chris, who had just motioned for him to take the seat next to him.   
  
  
    Just minutes later, they heard another familiar name being called out, "Pj Liguori"   
  
Upon hearing his name being called out, Pj made his way towards the stool and sat on it. And just moments after McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head the hat began to speak.   
  
A few words could be heard, like "smart", "creative", "kind", "adventurous", and much more. But they were not as important as what came next.  
  
"Ravenclaw"   
  
The Ravenclaw table cheered as he made his way towards it, smile on his face.   
  
  
    After the last first years were sorted, Dumbledore spoke; “Welcome,” he said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
  
“Thank you!” And he sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.  
  
Dan chuckled, until he heard someone call out his name.   
  
He looked to see who it was, it was Draco, who without Dan noticing took the seat next to him after being sorted.  
  
"Mhm?" Dan asked, still not fully paying attention but not wanting to be rude.  
  
"Are you going to eat? Or not?" Draco asked and Dan realized the tables were now lined with food.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Dan chuckled, one last time and began filling his plate with food. He was starved.


	4. Chapter 4

      Dan woke up early the next morning, excited for his first day at Hogwarts.  
  
He quickly got ready and as he was fixing his green and black tie he heard someone call out his name, they said “Dan, what are you doing up so early?”  
  
“I’m just really excited Draco, go back to sleep” Dan replied, laughing quietly, since the others were asleep as well.  
  
It was quiet from then on, so Dan just assumed he went back to sleep.  
  
As he had finally finished up with his tie, Dan began making his way towards the door, only to bump into someone. He looked to see who it was; and even though it was still pretty dark, he saw a face he knew oh too well. They simply stood there smirking, “what was taking you so long Daniel?”  
  
“Blimey Draco!”    
   
  
       They sat at the Slytherin table eating their breakfast; tired from Dan basically dragging Draco all around the school. Turns out that’s why he woke up early.  
  
Dan looked over at the other tables, looking for his friends; he hadn’t really seen them since they were all sorted. Luckily, they were there, which made him smile.  
  
He got up and made his way towards the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, on his way there he heard a few remarks being made about him, though some of them were not very nice, he did not mind. He didn’t really care if people judged him for his house, yeah, Dan knew all about that. Usually people think all Slytherins are intimidating and rude and “evil” but he didn’t believe it. He came from a long line of them and none of them were “evil”, maybe a little rude here and there, but hey what can you do? It's only human.  
  
  
       Phil and Chris were sitting next to each other, facing Pj, who was sitting across from them at the Ravenclaw table. They were all, happily, talking to each other.  
  
Phil was the first person to notice him.  
  
"Hey Dan" he said, smiling.  
  
The other two turned around and said 'hello Dan' as well, at the same time, basically simultaneously. Which made them laugh.   
  
Dan stood there, talking to them for a few minutes, about classes, their houses, etc.... until he heard someone calling out his name. He looked over to see who it was and saw it was Draco.   
  
"Well guys, sadly I've got to go, are we still up for meeting up at the lake during our free periods?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yup" Phil replied.  
  
"Of course" Pj answered.   
  
"Totally" Chris said and with that, Dan gave them a smile and walked away. He was so glad he's going to get a chance to hang out with them again.   
  
  
       Dan made his way back and took his seat back at the Slytherin table. He grabbed his fork and was about to eat when he heard "Hey Dan" from next to him.  
  
He sighed, putting it back on his plate and saying, "yes Draco?"  
  
"About your friends...." Draco said, awkwardly.   
  
"What about my friends?!?!?" Dan asked, 'what was Draco trying to say?'  
  
"I don't think you should hang out with them anymore" he added, just as awkwardly as before.   
  
"What?!?!" Dan said, shocked.  
  
"I just mean, they're not a all Purebloods like us, well besides that Kendall kid"   
  
"You mean Chris" Dan said, defensively, how dare Draco tell him who he can and cannot be friends with.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Chris. And especially that mud-blood" Draco added, with a shrug. No longer feeling awkward about it.  
  
"Wow that rich coming from you Draco." Dan retorted, sarcastically, "honestly, I shoulda saw it coming. I know all about you and your families hatred for non purebloods and muggleborns. But news flash Draco, I don't care. They are my friends and I'm not going to let some spoiled prick like you tell me otherwise. Okay? Alright. Now leave me to eat in peace" and with that, he picked up his fork again and ate.  
  
Can't say the same for Draco though, he just sat there, shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

        Chris wanted nothing more then to stay in bed and hide from everyone . Of course he had to be placed in Hufflepuff. Of all the houses, He got Hufflepuff. He wasn't even remotely nice to people half the time in his opinion, why would that stupid hat place him in Hufflepuff? He deserved to be in Gryffindor, he knew he did. He was lucky he hasn't heard anything from his parents yet. They would hex his-  
  
"Chris wake up!" a voice said cheerily, pulling Chris away from his thoughts. Oh right, Phil was here too.  
  
"I am awake." He groaned, even though he really didn't believe it himself.  
  
"Then open your eyes." Phil said, rolling his own eyes.  
  
"I don't want to." Chris whined, tugging on the covers. Suddenly, they were being pulled, him being pulled with them. "What are you doing?!" Chris asked, his eyes shooting open, but then instantly regretting it due to the brightness.  
  
"Waking you up, obviously." Phil said, tugging on the covers one last time. A loud thump sounded, and before Chris could respond to Phil, he was on the floor.  
  
"Ow." He mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head.   
  
"Get ready, breakfast will be over if we wait any longer." Phil said, pulling out one of Chris's uniforms.   
  
"Fine, but you make the bed." Chris said, getting up from the floor.  
  
"Deal!" Phil beamed, picking up the covers off the floor.  
  
  
        The next part of their day was boring in Chris's opinion, but somehow interesting in everyone else's.  
  
"You could always just talk to the hat." Pj suggested during their free period. The four of them were sitting by the black lake, the four being Dan, Phil, Chris, and Pj.  
  
"Thats a stupid idea." Chris grumbled, throwing another rock into the lake.  
  
"I like it." Dan smiled.  
  
"Yeah, maybe the hat made a mistake." Phil said.  
  
"The hat doesn't make mistakes. And even if it did, I probably wouldn't be able to be in Gryffindor anyways. I'll probably end up being a bigger disappointment and end up as a Slytherin." He said gloomily.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Slytherin." Phil said defensively before Dan could say something.  
  
"It's not even your house, what are you so worked up about?" Chris glared.  
  
"You can be angry at the fact that you didn't get Gryffindor, but you don't have to trash talk other houses." Phil crossed his arms.   
  
"What does trash talk mean?" Dan asked.  
  
"It means to diss something." Pj said, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Whatever. I'm just hoping I don't get a howler." Chris rolled his eyes.  
  
  
        "Funny you say that, an owl is coming our way now." Dan observed. The owl dropped a red letter onto Chris's lap.   
  
"Well I'm screwed." Chris mumbled.  
  
"We're the only ones here, we won't laugh." Pj smiled, looking up from his book, enjoying this way more than he should be.  
  
Chris glared at him and mumbled "Yeah but I might cry" under his breath so no one could hear.  
  
"You can ignore-" Phil began.  
  
"NO!" The rest of the three yelled in fear.  
  
Phil looked at them confused.  
  
Dan cleared his throat. "No. Bad idea." He said, trying to be calm.  
  
Chris took a deep breath and winced as he began opening up the letter, "Here I go then. My first howler and its only my first day."   
  
The letter flew up in the air. "CHRISTOPHER JAMES KENDALL." a male voice boomed, probably Chris's father speaking. "HAVE WE NOT RAISED YOU WELL? YOU, OUR ONLY SON, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CONTINUE THE KENDALL LINE OF GRYFFINDORS. AND YOU GET INTO THE WEAKEST HOUSE OF ALL." it yelled. Chris felt tears welling up in his eyes but tried to blink them away. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY, AND YOU HAVE FAILED US ALL. YOUR MOTHER WAS CRYING WHEN SHE HEARD THE NEWS THAT OUR SON GOT INTO HUFFLEPUFF. YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME. YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED BACK UNTIL YOU FIX THIS." It screeched at him. Chris couldn't stop the tears from coming. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. Chris ran away from the now exploding letter with tears streaming down his face.  
  
The three of them watched as Chris ran from them.   
  
"I'm going to go see if I can help him.." Pj explained, getting up from his spot and picking up his and Chris's books and chasing after him.


	6. Chapter 6

         Chris sat at the Quidditch Pitch, looking out at the rest of the pitch. He was far enough from his friends, and that bloody howler. It tore him apart, while being a Hufflepuff was supposed to be a good thing, Chris never thought that he would be forced to become one. They were too cheerful for his liking, he didn't want to be one, he knew that.  
  
"Chris!" A familiar voice called. The voice registered in his mind. Pj.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked bitterly, wiping his eyes.  
  
"You seemed upset. I wanted to help you like what a good friend would do." Pj shrugged, taking a seat next to Chris.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Chris sighed.  
  
"You can talk to me about it, you know." Pj said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I just...I just failed them. My parents, the people who raised me, clothed me, fed me, and all I had to do was be sorted into the right house and I...I failed. I've never bloody failed. I'm supposed to be this perfect son, and now I'm not allowed to come back unless I get into Gryffindor, somehow. It's such crap." Chris ranted, feeling a few tears roll down his cheeks despite his best efforts to keep them held in. "I'm eleven for merlin's sake, I can't handle being abandoned by my family!" Chris exclaimed with a sniffle.  
  
"Well, they can't be serious. You're still their child." Pj shrugged, "Parents never give up on their children." He added.  
  
"Sometimes they do." Chris said quietly.  
  
"Statistically speaking, they don't." Pj sighed. "You'll be just fine as a Hufflepuff, I know you will."  
  
"I don't want to be a Hufflepuff as it is!" Chris exclaimed, bursting into tears.  
  
Pj sighed and pulled Chris into a hug. "Hey, don't cry. I'm sure there's something we can could do." he reassured him.  
  
Chris shook his head. "No. There's absolutely nothing I can do."   
  
"Stop staying that. You can maybe go to the sorting hat, see if he can change his mind. Maybe you have to prove to all of them that you're a Gryffindor, and not a Hufflepuff." Pj suggested.  
  
Chris sniffled again. "You think I can make it into Gryffindor?" he asked.  
  
"Of course you can. You would make a fine Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Either way, you'll still be my friend and their family." Pj smiled down at him.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go see if I can make it into Gryffindor!" Chris said, standing up and starting to walk off the stands with Pj, and going to Dumbledore's office. Only to realize that he didn't know where Dumbledores office was.   
  
He stopped in his tracks and turned to Pj, "Hey Pj?" He asked, which caused Pj to stop and turn to him as well.   
  
"Yeah?" He questioned.  
  
"Do we even know where Dumbledore's office is?" Chris asked.   
  
"...no actually."Pj shook his head, "Now that I think of it, I don't." Pj looked down in disappointment. "So, how are we supposed to go there?"  
  
Chris shrugged, "I don't know. You're the Ravenclaw, not me"   
  
This made Pj look up, only to roll his eyes at Chris and say, "Wow, thanks" sarcastically, "I guess we can go to McGonagall's room and ask. I just had Transfiguration and I'm pretty sure she's still there"   
  
Chris grinned at him and said, "See, there's that Ravenclaw brain I was looking for" 


	7. Chapter 7

 Pj gave McGonagall a respectful nod and a quick, "Good afternoon" upon entering her classroom. Chris following in suit, after having Pj nudge and glare at him.   
  
She acknowledged them with an nod as well, but continued speaking to the student right in front of her. Pj knew that student.  
  
Slowly they made their way towards the teachers desk. Standing there quietly until they finished, which luckily wasn't long. But then, there was one more person ahead of them anyway.  
  
  
     Just as as the student was about to leave, Pj called out, "Alfie?"   
  
The student turned around and sure enough it was Alfie, Alfie was a Ravenclaw like him. First year as well.   
  
"Pj, hey!" He exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"   
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing, class ended already." Pj laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Alfie replied, simply, "I just had a few questions about tonight's essay for Professor McGonagall." "You?" He added, "Because I clearly remember asking you first "  
  
Pj sighed, but answered, "if you must know Chris and I are here to speak to Professor McGonagall about speaking to Dumbledore"  
  
"...Chris?" Alfie asked, then realized they weren't the only ones in the room. "Oh, hey Chris" he said, awkwardly, upon seeing him. How had he not noticed him before?  
  
"Hey... Alfie?" Chris said, not sure if he heard his name correctly.   
  
"Yeah, it's Alfie." Alfie nodded, then quickly looked at the door then back at the two, "Well, I have to go. Good luck you two" he said, but then as he was about to walk away two people walked up to them. The people that Chris and Pj assumed were standing at the door just moments ago.   
  
It was a girl, probably in her second year. Looking down at her tie, they saw she was a Gryffindor.   
  
And a boy, who Pj knew as Joe. Joe Sugg. He was a Ravenclaw and a first year as well. Alfie and Joe were really good friends already, even close to Pj.   
  
...but who was the girl?  
  
"Hey Zoe!" Alfie beamed at her, then turned to the other two "hey guys. This is my friend Zoe!"  
  
He was about to say something else when the sound of someone clearing their throat cut him off.   
  
"Oh right, and this is Joe. But Pj, you already know Joe. And Joe, this is Chris." Alfie explained.   
  
  
     Simple greetings were exchanged from then on and Chris and Pj found out that the girl was Zoella, or Zoe and she was Joe's older sister. Joe spoke all about his older sister in the Ravenclaw common room just the night before. Pj should have known it was her.   
  
"Well, it was great meeting you guys. But we have got to talk to McGonagall now" Chris said and Pj turned around to see that it was their turn.  
  
"Alright, goodbye guys and good luck"  one of them said, Chris and Pj didn't know who though. They were already turned towards McGonagall by the time they left.  
  
"Hello Liguori," she said, then stopped for a second but never the less added, "Kendall. How I help you two?"  
  
"We would like to speak to Dumbledore" Chris replied.  
  
"If that's alright" Pj quickly added for him, they were talking to a teacher!  
  
Chris looked at Pj for a second then continued, "yes, if it is alright"  
  
"Well, what may be the issue? Maybe I can help you" she offered.  
  
"Actually, Professor, we need to speak to Dumbledore about Chris's little... Predicament"  Pj replied.   
  
She gave them a knowing look, having known what Pj meant, but took a deep breath and said, "I don't think you'd be able to get out of your current... Predicament" she said, using Pjs words "Mr. Kendall. Once the hat sorts you, you cannot change your houses"  
  
Chris's face dropped, but he was being persistent. He wasn't going to give up that easy. "Yes, I know Professor, but I have to try!"  
  
"You are a bright wizard and I would have loved to have you in our house but I just don't think it's going to work out." She said, "I truly am sorry."  
  
Nope, not going to give up that easy, "Please Professor. Just this once. After we speak to Dumbledore and maybe the Sorting Hat and they say theres no way, I will stop asking and just drop it. Please"  
  
She sighed in defeat but got up from her chair and said, looking down at the two, "Just this once. Do not make this a regular thing or I will not be as helpful."  
  
"I promise, Wizards Honor" Chris grinned and Pj just nodded to show that he understood her.   
  
She began walking out of her classroom and into the hallways, "well, what are you two waiting for? Let's go speak to Dumbledore."   
  
And with that, the two quickly followed.


	8. Chapter 8

        "Hello Proffesor Dumbledore" the two boys said, respectively, as they made their way into his office.  
  
"Hello boys, McGonagall" Dumbledore replied back, "what brings you here?"  
  
"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore" McGonagall said, as she walked ahead of the two boys and stopped in front of Dumbledores desk. "Mr. Kendall and Mr. Liguori have something to ask you"  
  
"Ah yes," Dumbledore nodded, "I wondered when I'd be seeing you two here" "Especially you, Christopher" He added.   
  
Chris was worried and if he had to be honest, a bit fearful. But he didn't let it show. Gryffindors aren't supposed to get scared. Gryffindors are brave. They're not scared of anything. And he was a Gryffindor.  
  
"Professor" he said, looking up at at the Headmaster, "Pj and I came to ask you a question"   
  
"Yes, we have established that" Dumbledore said and Chris and Pj mentally facepalmed. Of course he knew that, McGonagall just told him.  
  
"Yeah..." Pj began, seeing how awkward Chris first, "what Chris meant was. Could we possibly talk to the Sorting Hat"  
  
"Talk to the Sorting Hat? Why would you like to talk to it?" Dumbledore questioned, but everyone in the room knew that he knew exactly why.   
  
"I would like to talk to the Sorting Hat to ask why it had sorted me in Hufflepuff" Chris admitted, honestly.   
  
"Alright"  
  
"..alright?" Chris questioned.  
  
"Alright, you may speak to the hat" Dumbledore replied, simply.  
  
"Wow, really Professor?!" Both Pj and Chris exclaimed, at the same time.  
  
"Of course" Dumbledore nodded, "the boy should know why he was put in the house he was put in"  
  
"I agree, professor" Chris said, happily and Pj smiled.   
  
  
     Dumbledore reached over to grab the old hat from shelf and handed it to Pj, who was the nearest.   
  
Pj turned to Chris and the hat "woke up".  
  
The hat said nothing. So Chris decided to speak up, "hello, Sorting Hat. I have come to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Like, 'why are you a Hufflepuf, when your whole family are Gryffindors?'" The hat asked.  
  
"Yes, that exactly, actually" Chris nodded.  
  
"I see, I see." The hat said, "well, you came here for a answer and who would I be if I didn't give you one"  
  
Chris smiled, then looked up from the hat to the smiling face of Pj, who was still holding the hat, "Thank you" he said and Pj nodded, proudly.  
  
"You're welcome Kendall" the hat replied, "but I have not told you anything yet"  
  
Chris sighed and Pj shook his head, slightly, while trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
  
        "You see, Kendall, Liguori. Many years ago, I was created by the four founders of Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. I was given the ability to place Hogwarts students into the house they seem they belong in and would strive in. And though you may come from the longest pureblood Gryffindor family, that does not mean you will be immediately be sorted into Gryffindor. I saw many a Hufflepuff qualities in you." The hat explained and Chris's face dropped.  
  
"But that does not mean I did not find any Gryffindor" the hat added, "though they are concealed. Hidden. In need to break through. And only then, you will be a true Gryffindor"  
  
"So, does that mean I have a chance of redeeming myself and becoming an Gryffindor?" Chris asked, hopeully.  
  
"Only time will tell." The hat replied, "But until then, I bid you good luck and farewell."  
  
And with that, the hat became a hat once again.   
  
   
        "Thank you Headmaster" the two boys, as they were making their way outside of his office.  
  
"Farewell, both of you." The Headmaster replied.   
  
As the two boys had turned around and were making their way up the stairs, Dumbledore called out to them one last time. Causing them to stop on the third step.   
  
"Yes, Headmaster?" The two boys asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, one last time before saying "You know, sometimes I think we sort too soon".  
  
Then the doors to his office disappeared. Almost like magic


	9. Chapter 9

        Phil ignored Dan and his consistent, “What’s taking them so long?”.  
   
He didn’t want to be mean and tell him to be quiet, so he simply continued on with his thinking out loud, “I really hope Chris can get into Gryffindor. I mean there’s nothing wrong with Hufflepuff and being one. His parents are just being rude and they can’t actually just abandon him. Can they? Can wizards abandon their kids? Because…um… muggles can’t. They’re muggles right? That’s the word for it, ri-“  
   
“Yes Phil, sheesh, you’re my best friend but you ask way too many questions. Seriously, I’m saying this as your friend and I’m not being mean!” Dan explained, ”And no, they can’t just abandon their children like that, just like muggles. There would be a huge issue with the Wizard Council and everything.”  
   
When it seemed like Dan was finished, he simply took a deep breath in and continued, surprising Phil. “It’s just a great burden if you come from a long line of a specific house and don’t get into it. You feel like a disgrace, you feel like you’re doing something wrong if you can’t be the perfect child. Coming from a perfect wizarding family and making a mistake, even if it’s something you cannot control. It-”  
   
“Dan?” Phil asked, cutting Dan off. Concern clearly present in his eyes.  
   
Dan gulped, upon realizing what he had just said. “Uh, yeah Phil?”  
   
“Are you alright?” Phil questioned.  
   
“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry Phil” Dan said, looking down at the ground with a frown.  
   
“Are you sure?” Phil began, “Because you can tell me anything.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. It’s just-“ Dan said and for the second time in just a few minutes, got cut off. But this time it wasn’t because of Phil.  
   
“Daniel!” A voice said, and the two looked up to see two people. Identical and most likely twins.  
   
It took Dan a few seconds to put names to each of the identical faces.  
   
Well, actually not quite, he does not know which was which of the brothers and simply knew them as the Harries twins. Jack and Finn.  
   
“You’re seeing two too. Right?” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear and Dan nodded, suppressing a laugh.  
   
“Hello Jack, hello Finn” Dan said, not quite looking at one as he said their names, but at both. In case he says the wrong name to the wrong boy.  
   
The two identical boys looked to the boy next to Dan and smiled at him, though they may have seemed a bit forced. “Hey, um..”  
   
Dan noticed the look on their face and sighed, “Phil. His names Phil”  
   
“Ah yes Phil” one of the twins said and the two friends both took quick mental notes to remind themselves to learn their names, “so, what are you guys up to?”  
   
“I don’t mean to be rude” Dan lied, he was starting to get annoyed of these Slytherins that think they’re better than everyone, “but what do you guys want?”  
  
“We came here to talk to you more and be your friend” said the other twin.  
   
Dan raised an eyebrow at them, they had to be joking. Did they really just say that in front of Phil? They knew he was there and that was incredibly disrespectful! If they want to be his friend, then they’ll need to be nice to the rest of his friends.  
   
“I’m sorry, I’m pretty busy at the moment.” Dan said, pointing to the boy next to him.  
   
“Oh well, it's alright. We can always come back” the other twin said and they both turned around as if to walk away.  
   
“Wait” said Phil and the two turned around, confused.  
   
“I’m sure you guys can sit with us for a bit” Phil added and now it was Dan’s turn to be confused. But he chose not to question Phil’s decision in letting them join and simply stared at the two. Awaiting their response to see exactly what kind of people the Harries twins really are.  
   
“Wow” Said one twin, as they both sat down, grins plastered on their faces “Really?  That sounds great! Thank you Phil”  
   
Phil grinned back, feeling accomplished, “no problem”  
   
Dan sighed in relief; maybe the Harries twins weren’t like the rest.  
   
Upon thinking of that a question crossed Dan’s and he knew he had to ask it, “Quick question though guys” Dan said and the three, who were in a conversation stopped mid sentence.  
   
“Yeah?” Said… they really need to learn their names, and quick.  
   
“How did you guys find us?” Dan asked, though he was fairly sure he knew the answer to that.  
   
“Draco told us!” exclaimed one twin and as if on cue, Dan saw a figure run from behind one of the pillars of the school and disappear into the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Phil was concerned.

Dan had gone quiet after hearing that Draco had told them where he and Phil were and Phil knew he had to ask him about it later. 

Not right now though, he thought to himself as he continued talking to the two twin boys. 

He knew Dan wouldn't like it if it brought it up in front of the two. 

Though they were pretty cool, in Phil's opinion, and didn't really act mean or scary. 

Though he didn't expect them to be mean or scary anyway.

That was just what Chris said all Slytherins were like.

Which Phil wasn't sure why he'd think that because Dan isn't any of those things and he's a Slytherin too. 

Some time passed and the two boys said they had to go. 

Phil wished they could stay.

He really did.

But he knew if they had to go they had to go and he still needed to talk to Dan. 

He could talk to the other two later anyway or another day.

They're all friends now!

Or so Phil hoped. 

They seemed friendly and friends act friendly to friends, so they must be! 

But enough of that.

The twins were now gone and Phil came out of his deep thought with one mission on hand. 

He needed to talk to Dan, ask him what's wrong, and fix it. 

He just wanted to make his friend happy and he's going to do exactly that.

Phil looked over at Dan, who was fiddling with the sleeve of his robe and he looked like he was in deep thought as well.

"Dan?" Phil asked and at first it seemed as though Dan hadn't heard him so he tried again.

The second time was a charm and Dan snapped his attention to Phil.

He looked over at Phil with a surprised look on his face. 

'Had he scared him?' Phil thought, but didn't have much time to dwell on that thought since Dan started talking to him only moments later.

"Oh, hey Phil" Dan said, with a monotone sort of voice that couldn't help but metaphorically break Phil's heart. 

"Hey Dan, what's wrong?" Phil asked, concerned.

Causing Dan to quickly shake his head, and reply with a "nothing". 

"Are you sure?" Phil asked, with a frown, not really wanting to press on the topic but knowing he wouldn't get it out of Dan if he didn't try.

Dan was stubborn, he knew that.

"I'm sure" Dan sighed, "really, don't worry. It's nothing and even if it was anything, it doesn't concern you." he said, and Phil knew his words weren't meant to be taken harshly.

So it didn't.

"It should concern me though!" Phil exclaimed quietly, placing his hand on his friends shoulder, "you're my best friend and I don't want to see you sad. If you're sad, I'm sad and I don't like being sad. Please don't make me sad Dan, please tell me what's wrong." 

Dan didn't know what to say. 

He didn't want Phil to be sad because of him.

Or not even not because of him.

He didn't ever want Phil to be sad. 

Phil's like the sunshine and doesn't deserve anything less than a bright smile on his face. 

And he's so caring and kind.

Dan knows he means well, but at the same time, he didn't want to tell Phil about what had been going on. 

He didn't want to involve him.

He didn't want to tell Phil about how-

And luckily, he didn't have to.

Dan's thoughts were suddenly cut short by the sound of two people calling out their names and making their way towards them.

It was Chris and Pj. 

They both had smiles on their faces, which had to have meant good news. 

And good news was really good for all of them.

When Chris and Pj had returned, Phil gave all his attention to them.

Which was the main good in Dan's case. 

Maybe Phil will forget. 

Or let it go. 

Either way, he seemed happy now, looking over at the other two boys who had just gotten very good news from the sorting hat and the headmaster.

This news was great. 

It was good enough to even make Dan happy and forget about what he was so worried about in the first place.

....for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry this was a fairly crap update/chapter but it's been a while and I didn't really want to leave anyone hanging, sooooo here you go. Hopefully you could enjoy this sort of filler until it is gotten around to a better update and chapter. The next one will be, hopefully! Anyways, thank you all so much for reading and still reading this even with the not so good update schedule.


	11. Chapter 11

Dan had always been fond of flying brooms and Quidditch. 

Of course he was.

Being on a Quidditch team and playing Quidditch have always been a dream of his. 

Ever since he was younger, he had always enjoyed watching his favorite teams play at the Quidditch World Cup and even learning to ride a broom himself. (With the help of his father, of course)

And today was the first day he could learn from someone else, other than his father. 

Though he loved his father, he was always a bit too paranoid and over protective when it had come to stuff like this, as well as (and most importantly) Dans safety. 

So Dan was always careful. 

But now he could show off to everyone what he already knows and maybe even impress the teacher. 

Maybe then he could get a place on the Slytherin Quidditch team next year when he's allowed to! 

Though the idea of that is exciting and it is a very fun class. (Easily one of his favorites) It's pretty disappointing that he doesn't have any friends in the class with him. 

It is a Slytherin and Gryffindor class and since Chris hadn't been placed in Gryffindor he was alone. 

Well, not alone, he could easily talk with Jack and Finn if he'd like or anyone in the Slytherin house. 

Or even in the Gryffindor house.

He doesn't mind. 

He's not biased. 

He'd even heard that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is in Gryffindor as well. 

Which is incredibly cool in Dan's opinion and he probably should introduce himself to him at some point.

He'd heard a lot about him, growing up, and now knows that they even share something in common. 

Him and Draco are on bad terms too.

Really, it's annoying. 

How dare Draco think he can just choose who a person could be friends with and not friends with?! 

No matter that his entire family is like that and even the generations before them since not every wizarding family is lucky. 

Dan's still mad at him. 

Phil, Chris, and Pj are his best friends and he's going to defend them against stuck up pricks like Draco. 

Though he's been ignoring Draco for a while since the last time they had spoken and Draco was trying to get him to stop being friends with the other three.

Which will never happen. 

And only now, as Dan looks at the teacher making her way to the group of first years does he realize she had been late to class and he had been stuck in thought. 

She had greeted the class and quickly they started towards calling up their brooms. 

And since this wasn't Dan's first time with a broom, he got it on the first try.

As did another boy. 

He'd heard the name 'Harry' being called out in praise, so he assumed it was Harry Potter. 

Add that to the list of things they have in common.

Mostly everyone else was having a bit of difficulty, and Dan just laughed it off. 

It was quite funny. 

One boy even got hit in the face by it. (Not the first time Dans seen that though. It'd even happened to him once too) 

Seems like he's one of Harry Potter's friends and if Dan remembers correctly, from Draco's constant groaning of, and Dan quotes, 'why'd he choose a Mudblood and a Blood traitor Weasley over me?' when they used to talk.

(Horrid language too, may he add)

Weasley must be his last name though. 

And Dan's heard of the Weasley family before.

They're like Chris's family with a long line of Gryffindors.

And by long line, it's really a long line. 

Not that Dan's one to judge, no.

He's just- 

Loud exclamations suddenly erupted from who Dan assumed were his fellow students and as he returned his attention back to the class he was greeted with the blur of a black robe, as well as a student being rushed away. 

Dan moved a bit to the right side to where the Harries brothers stood, "I don't pay attention for a few minutes and I miss, um, what'd I miss?" 

Jack, most likely, turned to him and responded with a "a student accidentally started too early, fell off his broom, and sprained his wrist"

Which would leave Finn to say, "so Madame Hooch went to take him to Madame Pomfrey's" 

"Oh" was all Dan could say, feeling bad for the kid, though he didn't even know who it was. 

So he was going to ask, but got cut off by a voice saying, "Give it here Malfoy" 

'Oh no, not him again' Dan thought with a sigh. 

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." His voice. 

And only moments later brooms are in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear  
> I'm not dead!   
> I'm sorry   
> Here's an long overdue update


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas was coming, for September had become December rather quickly. 

One early morning in mid-December, Hogwarts found itself covered in thick blanket of snow and the vast lake was frozen over. Solid at the top. 

With most of the students and teachers getting ready to go home for the holidays, Hogwarts was bustling with witches and wizards alike saying their goodbyes and promising to write to each other everyday.

Though there was only a small group that was staying behind. 

Upon remembering what Draco had said in the potions class the day before Dan scoffed, "I do feel so sorry, for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home." 

He was looking at Harry Potter though with just a single glance at Dan, Dan knew it wasn't meant for /just Harry/. 

Dan couldn't help but feel incredibly bad, knowing Chris would most likely be part of that group because of his parents, who were still mad at him for getting sorted into the Hufflepuff house.

Having already sent a letter to his own parents asking if they could have Chris over for the holidays, Dan got a response explaining how they were actually going out of the country for the holidays and couldn't. 

Same went for Phil, who was going to visit America with his own family.

And as did Pj, who was still waiting for a response back from his parents. 

Sighing, Dan thought it'd be best to wait for the letter for they still had time until it was time to go.  
Thinking the Liguori's owl must have just got lost. 

But all owls find their way to where they need to be in the end, even ones that get lost.

It's magic. 

~~~

"We'll write to you everyday Chris" Phil promised, pulling his fellow Hufflepuff into a hug. 

To say Dan was disappointed was an understatement. 

It was already time to go and the response still hasn't come from Mr. and Mrs. Liguori about having Chris over. 

With practically no one of the Hufflepuff house staying behind and Chris never once in the 11 years of his life having a Christmas away from family, he was distraught to say the least. 

So when it was Dans turn to hug Chris goodbye he said, "I'll write to you and I'll, uh, I'll get you a bunch of presents. Yeah. Whatever you want. I don't care! We'll send it over with magic and... I'll just uh" 

Dan didn't get to finish what he was saying as he hugged Chris tighter whispering, "I'm sorry"

Which confused Chris a bit, but he still found it very nice of Dan to care so much.

He made friends with the right group. 

He knew that.

Pj was last to hug Chris, a solemn look plastered on his face for he was thinking at first that he wouldn't have to hug Chris like the other two. 

He thought they wouldn't have to separate and Chris would just come over to his.  
Then they would celebrate Christmas together.

But with the owl not having returned yet, and it already being time to go, they weren't too sure about that anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry for this and the wait. But hey, it's almost Christmas and I'm going to do a bit more updating for that. There's going to be a bit on Phil, Dan, and Pj during Christmas and about two alternate ones for Chris. A nice and happy one (well, as happy as it can get in his situation) and a sad one. The sad one is bc I'm evil apparently and will add a little more to the plot and the happy one is for my friend who said I should probably do that one so she doesn't have to fight me when we get back to school after break. Haha


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: a line like -t-h-i-s- through a word or phrase means it was crossed out, while a double line like =t=h=i=s= means it was crossed out twice. Probably saying something about how somebody probably really wanted to make sure no one saw the double crossed out one. Haha.
> 
> Sorry if this is a shit update but it's an update and I'm trying to get back into updating this more and more often.
> 
> Thanks for reading and more updates to come, hopefully.
> 
> Uh, quality not quantity, amarite?

 

Hey Chris,

How are you? Hopefully you're doing great! I'm actually sending you this letter from Florida! Yeah, the Florida in America. Though I don't think there's any other Floridas. Anyways, there's a bunch beaches and alligators here. Though I haven't seen an alligator yet, I'm keeping my eye out just in case. Apparently they can eat small children. No small children will be eaten on my watch. Wait, am I considered a small child? No, I can't be, i'm 11. I'm already in the double digits. I'll ask my mom just in case and I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. Actually, I don't think you can really go anywhere since I'm writing this now and I'll be back before you even get this letter. sOO just say 'Phil is awesome' and I'll be back. Haha, I'm back. Did you say it? I bet you did. I was super fast. Like Sonic the Hedgehog. Actually, I don't think you know who that is. Do they have Sonic in the wizard world? Yes? No? Why am I writing this like you're with me and can answer right now? I guess you can just answer the questions in response letter thing. Yeah, so why did I write about Sonic again? Oh right! Apparently I'm an bigger small child then those small children, so I'll be okay. Though my mom still doesn't want me wandering around by myself just in case. -H-a-h-a-,-j-o-k-e-s-o-n-t-h-e-a-l-l-i-g-a-t-o-r-t-h-o-u-g-h-,-I-h-a-v-e-m-a-g-i-c-. Though I'm actually not allowed to use that. Scratch that. Actually, I will. Anyways. I got your present Chris! And I love them. Fox socks and badger socks. I'll wear them both. At the same time. Mix and match. Though I already do that i'mma do it with these too! Thank you! Tell me when you get your present, I wanna know if you like it! Also: I thought it was really cool that Professor McGonagall helped you get them since you couldn't leave Hogwarts yourself to get it. She'll be a great head of your house when you show everyone that you're really the greatest Gryffindor ever. But until then, and it will happen, we're Hufflepuff Buddies. Write back soon!

\- PHIL (your Hufflepuff Buddy)

(PS: if any wizarding people besides Chris find this letter and see what I crossed out, I'm not using magic, it's not allowed and though I'll have magic THAT I WONT USE, the alligators still have teeth. Lots of them. And they're pointy. No thanks, I'm fine. I'll stay inside where it's safe.)

~•~•~

Hello Chris,

How're you? Hope you're doing well. Though I'm sure you're probably not. I'm sorry that this happened. Really. Your parents really aren't allowed to act like this. It's very rude and I'm not going to stand for this =a=g=a=i=n=. Though Phil's trying to reassure me that you're not having it so bad and you're probably going out late at night to explore the castle to make me feel better. Honestly though, I wouldn't be surprised if you were. You said you've been wanting to and since you've been in the slump since the sorting, when there's less teachers seems like as good a time as any. Get into your Gryffindor roots and sneak out. Heck, get caught and get in trouble. Yes, I'm encouraging you to get in trouble. I've never been the best influence anyways. I'm thinking something along the lines of locking Mrs. Norris in a broom cupboard and having Filch look for her for hours before letting her go or taking all of Malfoy's ties and scarves that he left back there and scattering them all throughout the dungeon. If you're up for it, I'll tell you the password for the portrait. Really, pranking Malfoy would be hilarious. You can even get Ron Weasley's two twin older brothers to help you. They love pranking. Best in the business apparently. If there was a business. They're there too. I know you know Ron, and you've been hanging out with him and Harry Potter, so ask him about his brothers.

I'm going to have to go now since we're opening presents. Speaking of, hopefully you like yours. Have lots of fun. Really, in all honesty, I'm not. Send help.

-Dan Howell

~•~•~

Hey Chris,   
I'm going to have to make this quick because it's super important that I write to you before I go to sleep in a bit. Note how I said super important because though I know these letters come and go practically instantly, like about two times a day might I add, and if I wanted to I could have easily written it tomorrow I didn't because it was just really really important and I had to tell you right now!

So, I talked to my parents and they said they felt really really bad that you couldn't come over and stay with us over the break, since we were going somewhere else, so they said if it's still necessary by the time it comes around they would let you stay over during the summer holiday. **_(A/N: Sims 4 war flashbacks)_**

It's going to be so much fun and I can't wait for us to hang out the entire time. You'll love it here, I know it. Though it is going to be really different than where you live. Since there it's practically all magical and wizards and everything everywhere but here it's mostly muggles.

Though it's okay because a bunch of my friends are muggles and they're still really cool. Even without magic. Like my friends Sophie, Jamie and Louis from school before Hogwarts. They're great. Really! We always have so much fun.

Anyways, I gotta go to bed now. It's really late and we've got a long day tomorrow.

I'll tell you all about it in the next letter!

I've got a bunch more stories to tell.

Your friend,

The Professional Storyteller


	14. 14

__Chris was shocked to say the least, "Wait, so let me get this straight: there is something being hidden in our school, under a trap door, under a three headed dog, from the Nicolas Flamel that nobody has any idea of what it is?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right" The ginger haired boy nodded in response to the others revelation.

"And Snape is trying to steal it?" Chris asked, quirking a single eyebrow.

While the other boy was about to answer, he got cut off by another exclaiming, "Ron!"

"I know I wasn't supposed to tell him Harry, but he's our friend and he comes from a long line of wizards so it's possible that he could know something about Nicolas Flamel that we don't" Ron defended.

"Honestly Ron," said Harry, "oh well, at least we trust you Chris. So, since Ron asked in case you knew anything about him, is there anything you actually know about him?"

"Uh, I'm sorry to say that there isn't much." Chris said, feeling bad that he didn't have much to help them out, "I mean, besides that he's really famous. Which is why I emphasized the 'the'. As well as that he's famous for alchemy."

"Alchemy? What's that?" Asked Ron and Chris thought back to when his aunt was reading this book called 'The Alchemist' and he asked what it was about.

First off she said it was very good and he should read it sometime.

Then explained a bit about Alchemy.

Though he was only nine then, so there's only so much he could remember.

So he wasn't going to lie, "Honestly, I'm not sure, but I think it's about potions and magic and stuff"

"So Flamel was a wizard?" Asked Harry and the brown haired boy pondered the thought, before saying "I don't know, though I can ask my friend Pj. He's in Ravenclaw, loves reading and is super smart"

"He's like our friend Hermione then" Harry exclaimed and this confused the Hufflepuff.

"Isn't Hermione in Gryffindor, though?" He asked and Ron nodded, "Yeah, I'm still unsure of why. When she knows everything, or well, simply thinks she knows everything. She-"

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, cutting his friend off before he had said anymore,

Which simply gets a shrug and a "What? Everyone's thinking it!" in response out of the Weasley.

Feeling unsure of his place in the conversation Chris spoke up.

Asking "So, do I ask Pj? Or....?", in hopes of getting the other boys' attention.

"Ask"

"Don't"

The two responses came out at the same time and the two friends looked at each other questioningly.

"Wait, why can't I tell him?" Chris pondered and Harry, who was the one that was against telling the Ravenclaw stated, "We can't have a lot of people knowing about the thing that's hidden underneath Fluffy and Snape's plan"

"Wait, who's Fluffy?" Was all Chris got out of that and Harry sighed, "Fluffy's Hagrid's three headed dog"

"So the big, black and scary three headed dog is named Fluffy?!" Chris exclaimed, absolutely dumbfounded by the logic behind it.

Or really, the lack of.

"That's Hagrid for you" Ron shrugged and Harry added, "Though it's not even the first time. He had a little pet dragon living in his hut for a bit too"

"A dragon? But those are-" started Chris, but this time it was his turn to get cut off by Harry, "We know, he doesn't have Norbert anymore."

"Norbert?" Chris asked, genuinely confused, and Harry sighed, "Big, scary, three headed dog is called Fluffy yet naming a small dragon Norbert is still a surprise to you?"

~~~

On Christmas Day, Chris woke up to small pile of packages at the foot of his bed.

Well, really, the bed he's been sleeping in during the Christmas break.

It belongs to a first year, like him and his friends, named Neville.

Neville was nice enough to let the brown haired boy sleep in his bed, while he had gone home to his grandmother.

Chris didn't want to be alone in the Hufflepuff dormitories the entire time.

Especially at nights.

The dormitories were simply vacant.

Which is another thing he doesn't have in common with the Hufflepuff house.

The fact that their family actually wants them over for the holiday, unlike Chris's.

Which makes him annoyed even more.

Why he got into the Hufflepuff house is beyond him.

Looking over at the pile of presents, he thought about the brief moment of happiness he had when he first saw them.

He was actually happy and looking forward to the day ahead of him.

Almost forgetting all about his home situation.

Almost.

Though the Weasley's and Harry Potter are incredibly kind, it still hurt to think of the fact that his whole family was mad at him.

So mad that they didn't even want him to come home for the holidays and they have practically disowned him because of his house.

“Merry Christmas,” said Ron sleepily, snapping the brown haired boy out of his glum thoughts, as he scrambled out of bed and towards his presents.

Harry quickly following in suit.

Looking incredibly excited.

Almost as if he wasn't expecting to get any presents at all.

Though it was likely that he wasn't, for once he saw the small pile he exclaimed, "Will you look at this? I’ve got some presents!”

Each boy went through their presents, some boys having more than the other, though Harry didn't seem to mind seeing as though he was glad to get the small pile in the first place.

Having not gotten presents from his parents, or most of his family, Chris was glad he had at least gotten presents from his three best friends, some family from another country that probably haven't heard the news of the 'disappointment son' as well as a burgundy colored sweater with a C on it from Mrs. Weasley who Ron apparently told about Chris staying over.

For the presents he got from his best friend:

From Phil he got a joke book that from America.

From Pj he got a bunch of other books that he swore were so good that they would change his life forever or something like that, Pj always had a habit of over exaggerating things.

And from Dan he got a bunch of candy, like chocolate frogs and Every Flavor Beans. As well as two new quills to write with.

He loved his friends gift and though he only got the recent letter from Phil, who already opened his presents, he was sure that they would enjoy the presents he got them too.

Now he was just awaiting their letters.

Smiling to himself slightly, Chris returned his attention back to the other boys.

Both of which have already put on their sweaters, so Chris took that as his cue to put on his as well.

It was nice.

Really nice.

The Weasley twins had joined the first years and it was quite eventful to say the least.

Though Chris wasn't going to lie.

He wished he could be spending this time with his family and his best friends as well.

Maybe someday he hoped for that was really all he could do.

Hope.

Hope until the time finally comes that he proves himself to be the true Gryffindor he knows he really is.

~~~~

Christmas dinner was quite the trip and after a bunch of food, sweets, and even more presents it was time to go to sleep.

The time was late and everyone had gone to sleep for the night.

Or so that's what Chris thought.

Having been woken up by someone, though he was never the lightest of sleepers, which confused him.

Sitting up into his bed and looking over to where he heard the sound as he squinted, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark.

As it had adjusted his eyes were met with a tuft of black hair.

That quickly disappeared.

For a second it confused the young wizard.

But then again, that's exactly what he was, a wizard.

So a disappearing person is nothing new when magic is such an important aspect of his life every since he was born.

It was likely just due to the fact that he had just woken up and was disoriented.

Which didn't stop him from getting up and walking over to the now slowly opening door.

Quietly calling out a tired "Harry?"

Which he was right about, seeing as though quickly the mentioned had appeared from seemingly thin air.

Or really his camouflage.

An invisibility cloak is one of the gifts Harry had gotten.

"Chris?" Harry replied back, likely confused on why the Hufflepuff was up.

"What're you doing up?" Chris asked the boy back, raising a single eyebrow as he stifled a yawn.

The boy with the scar looked as though he were thinking before saying, "Nothing"

"Nothing?" Chris tested, "you're my friend and all Harry, but I don't quite believe you"

"Alright, fine." The black haired boy sighed, having given up on his lie, "I'm going to go to the Restricted Section of the library to look for more on Nicholas Flamel"

"Oh" Chris replied, "but are you not going to wake Ron?"

Harry shook his head, "no, I think it'd be best if I were to go alone. I'll just look for a bit and then come back soon. You should go to sleep too Chris, you look really tired"

Chris thought about what the other said for a couple seconds before saying, "are you sure you wouldn't like for me to come with? To join you"

The other boys response came quickly, "No thank you. I'll be alright. Go back to sleep"

And with that the cloak was over him and the Potter boy had disappeared.

Too bad Chris wasn't the type to listen.

Or back away from a chance for adventure.

~~~

Okay, maybe too bad wasn't the best word choice for the situation, Chris noticed as he heard the seemingly floating book start to scream.

With the piercing, bloodcurdling shriek splitting the silence Chris knew that Filch would be there soon.

So he got out of his hiding spot behind a bookshelf and called out to Harry, who upon taking off his cloak, looked very confused to see that the other boy was there.

Though there wasn't much time for confusion as Chris rushed over to him and picked up the cloak from the floor.

Quickly putting it on him and his friend.

Having kept in mind that he wasn't going give in and get caught so easily by the schools caretaker, he took one of Harry's hands in his and started to run out the door.

Knowing that due to the grip he has on the others hand, Harry was following.

Only coming to a halt as they stopped in front of a suit of armor.

Hearing two voices conversing.

One of which were Filch, while the other was another male teacher.

Listening closer they heard Snape.

Of course it was Snape.

He wouldn't want people finding out about what he has planned to do.

Though he wasn't the only one who had plans.

Chris had taken the initiative and dragged the other, who seemed panicked, into what seemed like an unused classroom.

Unused seeing as though everything seemed old.

Like the desks, chairs, and upturned waste paper basket.

It was as if they hadn't been touched in years.

As they probably hadn't.

Though everything didn't look like that seeing as though a magnificent mirror was propped against the wall, facing them.

It was so magnificent that Chris doubted that it even belonged there in the first place.

With its height that's as tall as the ceiling, decorative gold frame and the fact that it was standing on two clawed feet it looked out of place.

Though what stood out most to Chris, of the entire thing, was the inscription that was carved around the top that said, 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'.   
Deciding he was interested in what the mirror said, he decided to get out from under the cloak and go towards it.

Wanting to read the inscription, to figure out if it were in another language or something.

As he studied the wording, he got pulled from his deep thought by a sound that sounded like a muffled scream.

Which was from Harry.

"What happened?" Chris questioned and when it seemed that he wasn't going to get a response from the other, he didn't ask again.

The only response he gets being, minutes later, and a slight whisper of two words.

Those two words being, "Mom? Dad?"

'Mom? Dad? But they're dead' Chris thought to himself, seeing as though he knew the story of the other boy.

The story of 'the boy who lived'.

After the slight mutter, there wasn't much said.

Besides that Harry continued to babble on about his parents in the mirror.

Which, to be noted, Chris could not see as he looked over the other boys shoulder.

~~~

Harry had reluctantly gone to bed a bit earlier.

Only leaving when Chris promised that he would come back to the dormitories later.

Having not gotten caught.

Even without the cloak.

It had been about ten minutes since then and Chris still stood in front of the mirror.

Trying to figure out its significance and why Harry could see his parents while he could see nothing.

Not even his own reflection.

It was a magical mirror, to say the least.

For what mirror could not simply serve it's one sole purpose?

"I see you have discovered the 'Mirror of Erised'" a voice called out and quickly Chris turned to face them.

Them being simply the headmaster.

"I'm sorry professor I know I shouldn't b- wait, did you say the 'Mirror of Erised'?" Chris asked, genuinely interested, and Dumbledore nodded 'yes'.

"I'm assuming you know what the mirror does" the older said and Chris shook his head, "No, not really professor. It's a mirror, yet I don't see my reflection, and Harry who was here a bit ago saw his parents. Who are dead."

"Ah, I see" Dumbledore nodded and this confused the first year even more, "Am I supposed to see something but I can't?" He asked.

Then a thought occurred to him and a frown took over his face, "Is there something wrong with me, professor?"

The older wizard shook his head, "Wrong? No. Different? Yes."

"Different? How so?" Chris questioned and as he asked, the other responded with a, "You don't see your deepest desire in the mirror as others do"

"I'm sorry professor but how is that supposed to be good?" Chris tried and the wiser explained, "Men have wasted away before this mirror, not knowing if what they had seen is real, or even possible. You however, you see nothing"

"Is that to say that I do not desire anything?" Chris asked.

"Not quite"

"So what exactly does it mean?"

"It means you're different. Special even, young Christopher. In a good way. The best way even. As most men find themselves wasting away, holding onto a false sense of hope that the mirror gives them, you don't. You don't need the mirror to show you what your deepest desires are."

Chris gulped, fearing what would be said next, though he still waited for the headmaster to go on.

Which he did.

"Having not given into the thought of only needing a mirror to get what your heart pleases, you have set your mind and heart to the thought of you achieving it yourself. Making it possible. Not a lot of people could do that. Though you, you can. And it's the same reason why the hat had told you not to give up on the hope that you will get into the Gryffindor house."

"Oh" was all Chris could make out by then.

He knew he should be happy upon finding out this information, but he still felt like something was missing.

"I see" the headmaster said and Chris began to question if he said it out loud or if his professor could just read minds.

"Close your eyes and look again if you'd like" he said and Chris did exactly that.

Trusting him.

Opening his eyes to see what he expected the reality to be like.

Though it isn't.

It was Christmas morning.

He was at home and his robe was graced with the red and gold lion crest that he wore so proudly.

All around him, as he was opening his presents were his family, his three best friends and their families all joined together.

It appeared that Dan had said something to Phil that he found incredibly hilarious as he was laughing like crazy.

While Pj was opening his present from Chris right next to them.

And once he opened it up, a smile graced his lips.

Chris knew he'd love it.

He picked it out just for that.

Though he didn't have much time to be smug as the thing he knew was Pj had stood up from his seated position and walked up to him.

Pulling him into a hug as he muttered what Chris thinks is a 'thank you' since he can't actually hear anything.

Since it's just a mirror.

A vision.

His heart messing with his head and his head messing with his heart.

It was quiet after that and Chris couldn't even tell if Dumbledore was still stood there.

Though, at the time, he didn't really care.

Feeling tears falling from his eyes, with no sound, at the happy site in front of him.

In the mirror it was quiet.

Around him it was quiet.

But the only place it wasn't quiet was in Chris's head.

For one thing had been stuck in his head for the majority of the day since George had first said it, early in the morning to his brother Percy.

_"Christmas is a time for family."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Before anything: I know it's already /March/ and I'm very sorry. I've actually been working on this for the past couple of months but only really got this 3K long chapter done today. Yes, 3K, love me.
> 
> In all honesty, I just want to make this as good as I possibly could and not rush things.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm sorry for this entire chapter and what I'm doing with Chris's character. Believe me, I know I'm evil, my friend likes to remind me. She's probably also going to fight me for this when I get back to school after the weekend but it's for the plot.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Lazeh


	15. Chapter 15

"-and that's the story of how I almost saw a small dog get eaten by an alligator"

"PHIL" Dan whined, obviously shocked that Phil would even tell that story to them.

He always liked dogs and didn't want to hear about one almost getting eaten.

"What?" The mentioned responded, "it didn't eat it though. The owners found it just in time, but it cou-"

"PHIL!" Dan tried again, "What do you not get about me whining your name that is making it seem like I want you to continue?"

Upon hearing that exclamation, Pj shook his head and explained nonchalantly, "Well, it is how it works. The food chain. Big vicious predators eat small defenseless prey."

"I'm-" The Slytherin started, confused by the others way too passive reaction, "Peej, no, stop, I'm supposed to be the cold heartless Slytherin, not you"

Which caused the Ravenclaw to shrug, quickly seeing passed the stereotype, "Not heartless, a realist"

"Well I still don't think Phi-" Dan began but by then Pj stopped listening, realizing something he hadn't noticed before.

"Hey, where did Chris go?" He asked the two, consisting of a bickering Slytherin and a Hufflepuff that is simply listening calmly until his friend finishes.

Though he didn't seem anywhere near done.

Even as he muttered 'Gryffindor common room' under his breath.

Having already been informed that Chris was there sat with the trio of friends.

Making his way towards the common room, Pj was sure the other two of his best friends were busy enough in their one sided banter that they wouldn't even notice he was gone.

Quietly entering behind a boy who was in a pretty mixed up situation.

Literally???

\---

Upon reaching the group, "...Nicolas Flamel!" was all the Ravenclaw had heard before watching as Hermione sprinted off into what was most likely the girls dormitories.

Confused upon hearing the name he asked, "So I'm assuming you've read the book?"

Catching the attention of the two that were missing a third of their trio and Chris.

"Book?" Chris asked back, assuming his friend meant him and not the other two.

"On Nicolas Flamel," the Ravenclaw explained, furrowing his eyebrows, "you know, the one I sent you over the break. Is that not what you guys were talking about?"

"Uh-" Chris began but the got cut off by a voice exclaiming, "I never thought to look in here!"

It easily caught all four of the boys attention.

"I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading." The voice continued and right then Pj knew who it was.

"Hello Hermione" he greeted and the mentioned responded back with a busy, "Oh hey Pj".

"It says here that-" she started, but then what seemed like a moment of realization occurred as she looked over at her two friends, "Wait, so not only have you two told Chris but you've told Pj too"

"No Her-" Ron began, but got cut off from his act of defense by Hermione sighing, saying "Might as well just tell the entire school about Snape's plan and Fluffy, why don't you two?"

"Herm-" the ginger haired boy tried again, tying to get her to listen.

"What Ron?!" She exclaimed, having finally given into hearing what the other had to say.

Not cutting him off this time.

"We haven't told him" the Weasley explained and this confused the apparent outsider, who was questioning just what exactly he was missing out on.

"Oh" was all the girl could make out.

It was quiet for about a minute as Hermione tried to process what had happened.

"Well now he knows too, doesn't he?" She asked and everyone nodded in response.

"Because I said it?" She asked once again and the other four nodded just the same as the first tine.

\---

"So what you're saying is that the monstrous multi-headed dog is named Fluffy?" Pj asked, shocked and both Ron and Harry sighed.

Obviously annoyed.

Confusing the Ravenclaw and the 'why is she not in Ravenclaw?'

"Why is that so hard to believe?!?" Harry exclaimed and then added, "Chris was literally just as shocked about that as you were"

"Really?" Pj asked, a proud smile on his face, looking at his friend.

"Yeah," Chris smiled back, "same with the dragon Hagrid had named Norbert"

"A dragon?" The curly haired boy asked, "What?? Doesn't he know that he's not allowed?!"

"I said the same thing!" Chris exclaimed and gave him a high five.

"I now see why you guys are such good friends" Hermione said, seeing as though the trio was watching as the two friends acted.

"This is bullying" Chris groaned and Pj crossed his arms over his chest, "actually, muggle studies have shown that friends often pick up on each other's personalities. Often thinking and acting the same way."

"Oh no, if I stay friends with you I'm going to be a nerd" Chris said looking over at Pj.

"Okay, now that is bullying" Pj explained, pointing fingers at the Hufflepuff and looking at the trio as if to make sure they got it.

\---

The book had proven itself useful in explaining everything about the stone and Flamel.

Though with the addition of Pj's own general knowledge of the Alchemist from book he was talking about when he came over to the common room, it made even more sense.

The book was a storybook that he had given to Chris for Christmas.

It was one of the books that he was sure would change Chris's life.

One of the books he didn't read because he was busy actually having fun over the break.

Though he didn't say what.

That would be rude.

And being rude to his friend would make him feel bad.

And he doesn't want that.

Though luckily he didn't have much time to dwell on the sad feeling as his thoughts were soon cut off by someone taking a seat next the Ravenclaw who himself was sat next to the Hufflepuff.

Seemingly made themselves comfortable on the couch of a common room that neither of theirs.

That person was Hermione.

"So which muggle study did you hear that friends thing from, Pj?" She asked as she looked over at Ron and Harry who were playing a notably barbaric game of Wizards chess.

"Hmmm, honestly I don't remember." Pj shrugged, "I just remember hearing or reading it somewhere and it stuck in my brain. Playing as knowledge that proved to be useful later on."

"CoughNerdCough"

"Shut up Chris"

 


End file.
